1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telephones, and more particularly, to telephones capable of providing a DSL connection.
2. Background of the Invention
DSL (Digital Subscriber Line) service provides customers with high speed access to the Internet and other computer networks. Customers who request DSL service often contact a DSL service provider who then either dispatches a technician to the customer's dwelling to install the equipment necessary to support DSL service, or sends a self-install kit to the customer with instructions that include the necessary installation procedures.
Regardless of exactly how the DSL service installation is performed, one required step of the DSL installation is to provide a filter for every telephone in the dwelling. A filter is required to block unwanted noise generated by DSL signals from interfering with conventional voice telephones.
Generally, local telephone companies provide four wires for each dwelling. Two wires or leads are used for conventional POTS (Plain Old Telephone Service), leaving two remaining wires. It has been observed that most customers place a conventional telephone near the point where DSL service is provided. For example, if DSL service is accessed from a computer placed in a home office, many customers will also have a conventional telephone in the home office as well, and often the conventional telephone will be placed near the computer that is used to access DSL services.
In those instances where a telephone is placed near the access point for DSL services, a splitter is required to split the conventional telephone wires from the DSL wires. The splitter is normally mounted on the wall where the DSL line enters the dwelling. The splitter is used to split the line and thus provide a DSL connection and a telephone connection.